Two AM Torture
by JenLea
Summary: Maria's up late, listening to her best friends, Carlito and Masters talk about each other. SLASH mentioned


Two AM Torture

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Warning: Mild cursing, mild innuendo

A/N- Okay. Consider this my night… If anyone wants the full story, ask. Consider it a companion to Green Eyed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed, signing on. Carlos, my best friend, had just gotten home from a date/ get together with his crush and my acquaintance, Chris. He was dying to tell me about it, and I didn't want to be on the phone. After all, it was 2 AM. I should have been sleeping, but I had to be a supportive friend.

Friend? Hah! My official role with Carly was _Fag Hag._ I was his Karen to his Jack. Without me to bitch to, he would have been lost. I loved him like a brother, a friend, and more.

He knew I had a crush on him. It was hard not to know after the way I ran out when he had canceled yet another night with me. We had worked our issues out, where I wasn't left out so much.

_PuertoRicanBoi: RIA!_

_RiaKair: Ugh, I hate this SN…_

_PuertoRicanBoi: Omg, tonight was SO cool. Can I gush?_

I 'listened' to Carlos for a little bit, all the time thinking about him. He was my Chia. He had been from the first time I met him. To me, he was never Carlos, always Carly or Chia. To him, I was never Maria, always Ria or Ditz, an affectionate name for what I tended to be.

Then, Chris popped up.

_MasterLocLuv: Maria!_

_RiaKair: Hello, Mordetsky…_

_MasterLocLuv: Where's the love? _

_RiaKair: W/ your boy toy…_

_MasterLocLuv: Ah, I see. I'm talking to him now…_

_RiaKair: Cool…_

I was growing to like Chris, but he had one obnoxious flaw.

He always gave TOO much information. I knew the type of underwear he wore, his favorite brand of condoms, and that he hated wearing pants. I was freaked for days at the thought of a nude Chris Mordetsky. I also never called him by his first name. He was always Mordetsky…

PuertoRicanBoi: Ria, he kissed me. RiaKair: OMG, that is OS sweet! 

_RiaKair: SO_

_PuertoRicanBoi: Yes, it is…_

_RiaKair: You really like him, don't you?_

_PuertoRicanBoi: Yeah…_

Carlos and I were on a level all our own. He could finish my sentences. I could finish his. He knew what I was feeling. I knew what he was feeling and all I could feel now was calm love.

MasterLocLuv: He is SO hitting on me… 

_RiaKair: Really? Aww, that's sweet._

_MasterLocLuv: Yes, yes, it is_

_RiaKair: What can I say? You two are cute together…_

Cute didn't even begin to describe it! It was almost like Chia and Mordetsky were made for each other. They finished each other's sentences. They felt what each other felt.

It was almost like they were meant to be together…

PuertoRicanBoi: Ria, I think I love him 

_RiaKair: I think he loves you too…_

_PuertoRicanBoi: We're just starting! I can't say that_

_RiaKair: Go with your heart…_

The only problem with Carlos was that he couldn't easily reveal his feelings. Apparently, it came with growing up in a strict Puerto Rican Household. I didn't see the connection but I accepted him the way he was.

MasterLocLuv: Omg, he wants to see my, see my… 

_RiaKair: Never mind, Mordetsky! I can imagine what he wants to see!_

_MasterLocLuv: Can you really?_

_RiaKair: Mordetsky, go to HELL!_

Chris was like that. I was used to him by now. Somehow, I couldn't imagine my life without him and the nutty things he told me. He was growing on me, like mold to a piece of bread.

PuertoRicanBoi: Ria, we need a spa day! 

_RiaKair: Really, Chia?_

_PuertoRicanBoi: Of course! My manicure's gone straight to hell!_

_RiaKair: So has mine! Maybe we could bring Chris…_

Chris didn't seem like a manicure and spa type guy. I wanted to include him though. My coupling was becoming a threesome and for the first time in a LONG time, I didn't care, as long as I could get my special time with Carlos.

MasterLocLuv: Manicure? 

_RiaKair: Yeah. Carly and I go every so often. Want to join us?_

_MasterLocLuv: Yuck, manicures! Way too femme for me! I'm a masculine gay man! I don't get manicures!_

_RiaKair: Whatever! Your best friend's masculine and he gets manicures…_

_MasterLocLuv: Maybe I'll go with you_

Chris and Carlos were as different as night and day. Carlos wasn't afraid to show off his feminine side. Chris hated seeming too 'girly'. That was just one of their many differences.

PuertoRicanBoi: Ria, I love you to death, but I've got to go. I'm falling asleep over my keyboard, and Paulette's hogging the bed.

_RiaKair: K, Chia. Love ya too! Kiss your Dopey German Shepard for me!_

_PuertoRicanBoi: I will. Night, Ditz!_

_RiaKair: G'Nite, Chia._

Paulette was Carlos' dopey German Shepard. He loved the dog to death. I could see why. She was the sweetest animal in the world, just very dopey. She was also the only dog that could be left alone with my territorial Great Dane, Ernest.

MasterLocLuv: Carlos went to bed.

_RiaKair: I know._

_MasterLocLuv: I guess I should head to bed too, before Jester and the gang take over the bed._

_RiaKair: Mordetsky?_

_MasterLocLuv: Yes, Maria?_

_RiaKair: Good night, Crazy Cat man. Love ya._

_MasterLocLuv: Love ya too.  Let's keep our romance between us. I don't want Carlos to find out and kill us_

_RiaKair: Go to hell, Mordetsky._

_MasterLocLuv: Ciao, Bella_

Chris always called me either Maria or Bella. He often told me if he was straight, he would date me, just because I was so beautiful.

Signing off, I prepared to climb back into bed. Luckily, Ernest, my Harlequin Great Dane was snoring on his own side of the bed. He was 140 pounds of dead weight when he was sleeping and a pain in the ass to move.

Closing my eyes, I decided something.

All the men in my life were my loveable pains in the ass.

THE END


End file.
